Hermione's Silence
by zelandoni0045
Summary: Hermione Granger was adopted. What happens when her real family want her back and how will they react to her past? Why is Voldemort fascinated with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **** Harry Potter belongs solely to J.K. and not me**

Hermione Granger was a witch. A witch in the very real, magical sense of the word. As were many others. However Hermione's story was more unusual, more painful, much more sorrowful and yet in some ways her story was also more loving than most. Our story begins 8 months before our witch was even born on the 24th of December.

Sirius Black was a player. He allowed none of his many girlfriends to enter his heart, though it was not for lack of trying on their part. Sirius had learned at a very young age to be very careful about who he let himself care about. Growing up in a family obsessed with pureblood ideals who tried to force him to believe in their preaching's taught Sirius this. In fact when our story begins Sirius only cared for a total of 4 people, these he loved and protected fiercely, he would gladly lay down his life for any of them. These 4 were of course James and Lily Potter, their son Harry Potter who was only 6 months from birth and Remus Lupin.

James, Sirius and Remus were the best of friends, all being quite clever they left many a pranking legacy behind them at school. They had one other close friend being Peter Pettigrew; however James and Sirius who were aurors, along with their team, has caught him giving information at a Death Eater meeting that they burst into not 1 month ago. Unfortunately for them he had escaped by transforming into his animagus form of a rat, something only the Marauders knew about. James, Sirius and Peter all became animagi to help Remus on his transformation once a month into a werewolf as they were safe as animals. Even if they had been bitten, it was well known that werewolf bites were not poisonous on animals.

Our story began when Sirius rushed to the Potters house in Godric's Hallow late that evening. On arriving he found James, Lily and Remus all gathered in the kitchen. No one even looked up at his entry though he was late to their weekly dinner. However when he dropped into his seat at the table everyone, noticing his lack of an exuberant greeting immediately looked at each other worried before noticing the combined look of anger, fear and shock on his face. James was the first to ask.

"Padfoot mate, what's wrong? Is this about your meeting with Angelica?"

Angelica was one of Sirius' recent ex girlfriends, she was a pureblood who seemed to have no prejudices, however when Sirius had discovered that this was a lie he immediately ended their 3 month relationship not too long ago. She had not taken it well, her resulting tantrum proved this, and her letter asking to meet him today was more than unexpected.

Sirius was reluctant to meet her. Even more so because it was Christmas Eve and Sirius had plans with the Potters and Remus, but when Lily read the letter stating that Angelica had something important to tell him, she had insisted that he go, if only to make sure that Angelica knew that there was no chance of reconciliation. Sirius opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out, he tried again and again before finally looking up at his now very worried friends and stating "Angelica is pregnant, it's mine!" before slumping back down in the chair.

James, Remus and Lily could only stare in shock before they too slumped in their respective chairs. It fell to Remus to ask the obvious question.

"Are you sure it's yours mate?"

This got Sirius' attention and he quickly nodded and told them of his entire afternoon. He had met with Angelica as requested and she had informed him that she thought she was pregnant and had an appointment in St Mungo's in half an hour and that he should come too. If only to make sure he was the father. He was so shocked that he just followed along with no complaints as she led him off. When he learned that she was indeed pregnant and that Sirius was indeed the father by the conception date he was shocked. Sirius finished his story there. Remus again asked the obvious question.

"Why do you look so angry then? This is great news Sirius, you're going to be a dad and you always wanted your own family!"

Sirius looked up and nodded his agreement that he always wanted his own family but his features soon dissolved into pure fury, such fury that even his own friends were beginning to fear him a little, before he explained.

"Angelica doesn't want to keep it, she wants to get a termination, I tired everything I could think of to stop her but she said her mind is made up, I broke her heart and now she wants to break mine. How could she do this? Killing her own child just to spite me?"

Sirius' rant continued while his friends could only offer their sympathy when they saw his real pain and tried to hide their shock that someone could be as callous as to want to kill their own child. The rest of the night was spent trying to calm Sirius down while simultaneously offering ideas that could stop her. Eventually they were all so exhausted that they fell asleep where they sat, too drained to even make it up the stairs to the bedrooms.

**Author's Note: ****Please review and let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I obviously don't own Harry Potter, the honour goes to J.K. though the plot is completely mine**

Sirius woke bright and early the next day. At first he couldn't understand why he was up so early, usually being someone who woke well after 11 am. Blearily rubbing his eyes he looked around. He was in the Potters living room, with him were Lily, James and Remus, all still asleep.

Then it him, yesterday, with Angelica and his baby. HIS BABY! His barely 3 week old baby that she wanted to kill. Trying to relieve himself of the pain if only for a moment, he scanned the room around him. This house was more familiar to him than even his own.

The walls were all Lily, a cheerful shade of yellow. The furniture was all dark, some of James leaking through, and somehow, just like Lily and James themselves, they fit together perfectly. The mantelpiece caught his attention however. Or to be exact, the pictures on the mantle did.

The first was of Lily and James under the tree by the lake at Hogwarts during their seventh and final year. They looked so in love it made his heart ache as he knew they still looked at each other that way. Lily looked gorgeous of course, her dark red hair gleamed in the sunlight and the smile on her face was completely besotted. James was no better himself, his black hair as usual was a mess, he had a mischievous twinkle in his hazel eyes and a lovesick grin on his face. Sirius had never seen him happier, unless it had been on his wedding day.

The second was of the Marauders, also in their final year. James and he had their arms around each others shoulders with huge grins on their faces. Every now and again they would turn to face each other and would immediately burst out in laughter.

The difference between the two was striking, James though both tall and broad held nothing on Sirius who at 6"4 was the tallest of the group, and being a beater he too was stronger and broader than James. Where James had short, messy hair, Sirius' reached his shoulders but framed his face perfectly, it even had a slight wave at the ends. He even made some girls envious.

Remus stood next to them, slightly taller than James yet still smaller than Sirius both in size and stature, his exasperation clear on his face though the slight turn up of his thin lips gave him away, as did the twinkle and smile in his blue eyes, he loved having friends so full of life, friends who fully accepted him for who he was, werewolf personality and all. Sirius wondered, with the war, with Angelica and with the betrayal of Wormtail if they would ever be that happy again.

He stared at each of the other pictures in turn, not taking any notice as the occupants smiled and waved at him. His thoughts had once again drifted towards Angelica and his unborn child. He wondered if he would have had a son or a daughter.

He almost kicked himself at that thought. He was thinking as if he was giving up. Which he wasn't, he was determined to at least try and change her mind.

Now Sirius Black was by no means an uneducated man. He was well versed in both light and dark magic. Having had the latter drilled into him from a young age by his pureblood parents. He was also by no means un-influential. If worst came to worst he knew that he could force Angelica into a position where she had to keep his child. He just wasn't sure if he had it in him to follow through on whatever threat he would inevitably make.

Thinking about he would feel if he hadn't done everything in his power to ensure the safety of his child, he knew his decision was made. He would do whatever it took to see his child born. Knowing this he swiftly and stealthy made his way out of the Potters home without waking his dreaming friends.

Remus woke with a stiff neck. Opening his clear blue eyes, he rubbed it slowly to regain feeling in it and he realised the reason he had it was because he had spent the night in a chair. Wait, that wasn't right.

Panicked he shot upright and immediately tumbled to the floor, hard. Dazed and sore he looked around the chair he had fallen from and recognised the Potters living room. He relaxed slightly knowing where he was.

However remembering the events of the day before, he quickly looked around for Sirius. Not finding him he proceeded to carefully check the entire house before he woke Lily and James, worried for Sirius.

Soon all three were finally wide awake (cause Merlin knows it took him five minutes to wake James) and silent with worry over Sirius, not so much his whereabouts but his actions. If there was one thing you could say about Sirius it was that he was fiercely loyal to those he loved and it was clear from last night that he already loved this baby from the depths of his soul.

As Remus looked his best friend in the eye, he saw all the confirmation he needed and nodded his head acknowledging that he and James had the same thought, Sirius had gone to protect his family and Merlin help anyone who got in his way.

Sirius stared at the door in front of him. He had been here for ten minutes already and was no closer to actually knocking on the damn thing. _Who would have thought, the great Sirius Black defeated by a door?_, he thought witheringly to himself. Gathering every ounce of courage he possessed he knocked on Angelica's door.

Mere moments later she answered. No one could deny that Angelica Claireau was gorgeous. She had white blonde hair that fell in perfect curls midway down her back and framed her face exquisitely. Her face too was a thing of pure beauty, thin blonde eyebrows led to honey, green eyes, surrounded by the longest lashes Sirius had ever seen. High defined cheekbones followed that led to pouty red lips. Unfortunately these lips were normally turned up in a sneer which detracted greatly from her overall beauty. She had a rather thin body being very concerned with her image, this included small breasts, a too thin waist and bony hips.

While she may have been beautiful on the outside, Sirius now knew that she was completely the opposite on the inside; their time together had merely been an act.

Opening his mouth quickly before he lost his nerve, he said "We need to talk" and pushed by her before she could protest, he had come here with a purpose in mind and remembering their time together he had gained back his determination.

He walked into her living room, a room he had never liked from the beginning. It was too like Angelica herself, all about the fashion not the comfort. Plain white walls surrounded dark green chairs and a couch that looked so delicate like they would collapse if anyone was to even think of sitting on them. There was no personality anywhere in the room, it was stark and blunt and so perfectly her now that he thought about it. He turned to her and waited for the reaction he knew was heading his way. He wasn't wrong.

"What are you doing here? GET OUT! I never want to see you again!"

"Well unfortunately you don't really have a choice, you see yesterday I found out that I was going to be a father and then without giving me time to process that you told me you were getting rid of it and I have a little problem with that!" he replied making no effort to hide the derision and venom in his voice and the disgust in his eyes.

"How do you know I haven't already gotten rid of it?" Angelica responded trying to push his buttons.

"YOU HAD BETTER NOT HAVE" he yelled rage evident in his voice.

For the first time since she had met Sirius, Angelica was afraid and could see where he had gained his reputation, it was always said that you didn't cross Sirius Black if you wanted to live and now she could see it was a reputation well earned.

"No I didn't … not yet anyway. I don't see what this has to do with you! I'm still going through with the abortion … I don't want to be stuck with a kid for the rest of my life, I'm too young, and not to mention the harm it would do to my figure, I've worked too damn hard to have it completely ruined by … some brat that I don't want."

"What if I could guarantee that you wouldn't be stuck with a baby? … I could take it and raise it, you wouldn't have to do anything I promise, just have the baby … and don't get rid of it, I want it!" he replied desperately.

"Why? … You're the ultimate bachelor, you and I are too alike Sirius, and you know you don't really want it, you'll get bored, you always do and anyway I'm certainly not having it. End of story!" Angelica smirked nastily

Sirius' eyes flashed with rage and to Angelica he suddenly seemed taller, broader, more dangerous and she could quite literally feel the waves of magic pouring out of him in his anger, she was no match for him, that was more than obvious, terror seized her.

"You shouldn't have pushed me … you know what the wizarding world thinks about abortions … if the news got out no one would come within yards of you, you would be disowned … all of your money taken from you by daddy and you would actually have to work for a living … not that you could actually get a job since no one in their right mind would hire a murderer, even your pureblood friends would turn against you, you know this!" Sirius with a fake contemplative tone in his voice and Angelica could see that he was trying to hide a triumphant smirk, though the gleam in his navy blue eyes spoke volumes.

Angelica froze, "YOU BASTARD! You can't do that … I can do what I like, it's my body and trust me knowing that it's hurting you is the icing and the cherry on the top of the cake. No one tells a Claireau what to do … not even a Black!!" She replied, meaning her words though she couldn't quite hide the fear in her voice. She knew he had the power to do everything he said he would.

"Wonder what daddy dearest would think of his only daughter if he found out she wanted an abortion … but if you keep the baby no one need know Angelica, I'd take care of everything, no one even needs to know you're pregnant … don't think I wont do it, I'm serious Angelica. If I have to ruin you I will" he responded quite seriously though the rage had yet to disappear from his eyes.

"YOU CAN'T, THIS IS MY LIFE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT" She yelled furiously back at him.

"AND THIS IS MY FAMILY, MY BABY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" He snarled back at her. Taking a deep breath he continued on. "You pushed too far … take the offer Angelica. I'll keep my word … have my baby and go back to your very privileged life!"

"Have I even got a choice?" She asked viciously.

"No not really" he replied with more then a hint of mocking in his voice, however seeing how truly devastated she was, he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, he wasn't a cruel man for all that she had proven to be. "Don't think I'm doing this just to spite you, I'm not, I'm doing this to protect my baby, I'm sorry but you forced my hand" he said sincerely.

"I'll do it … you haven't given me any other choice, I hate you, you know!!" She snarled viciously at him.

"Yes I know and I am sorry for that!" he replied genuinely. "But to be safe, just so you don't change your mind, make me an Unbreakable Vow, I'll include my promise as well, you can have your life back in 8 short months, and I'll even take care of all your expenses … you won't have to worry for anything." He knew when dealing with someone as sly as Angelica that it was far better to have every possibility accounted for.

"Fine" she growled, with more than a hint of despair in her voice.

Though Sirius admitted to himself that he felt guilty while performing the vow, he could not deny the relief he felt knowing that his baby was safe no matter what Angelica did.

The next few months flew by quickly. Lily and Remus did nothing to hide their disappointment over how he handled everything but in the face of Sirius' increasing excitement over his impending fatherhood, they were unable to hold out for long and James was simply very happy for Sirius.

The group spent the months, preparing little Harry's room and then the baby's. Sirius didn't want to know if it was a boy or a girl yet and Angelica had no interest. While Harry's room was decked out in all blues for being a boy, the baby's room was a neutral shade of yellow, that surprise, surprise lily had picked. By the time Harry was born at the end of July (being 2 weeks late) the baby's room was completely ready in Sirius' house.

Remus and Sirius set about baby proofing the house they shared with much enthusiasm. The house had been given to Sirius when his Uncle Alphard died. Much to the disgust of his family and after Hogwarts he had immediately invited Remus to stay with him. They had set up the basement as the place where Remus could go during the full moon when Mooney came out and set about strengthening all of the charms, even calling in Albus Dumbledore to help to make sure that the baby would be completely safe.

Sirius and Remus got in as much practise as they could babysitting little Harry so they would be prepared when the baby arrived.

There never were two more excited men than Remus and Sirius awaiting the arrival of a baby.

The call came in the form of a Floo from Angelica on August 18th. She was in labour. Sirius moved with her to St Mungo's immediately while Remus stayed behind to owl James and Lily before following as well.

Three hours later, James and Lily with little Harry could be found in the maternity waiting room of St Mungo's. Father and son were asleep with Harry held tight in James' arms even as he slept while a proud Lily looked on. Remus too was curled up sound asleep in a chair, with his head lolling slightly to the side and his mouth open, his quiet snores the only sound in the room.

Four hours after that and it was nearing Midnight. James, now wide awake was entertaining little Harry while Lily was dozing, Remus had yet to awaken.

Finally another three hours had passed and just passed half three in the morning, when James was awake holding a sleeping Harry and Lily and Remus had only woken up, Sirius stepped through the doors, a small, quiet bundle in his arms.

James, Lily and Remus immediately swarmed to him and began asking questions. Quieting them, Sirius introduced his daughter. She was gorgeous, absolutely tiny, had a small button nose, Sirius' navy blue eyes with a hint of grey evident and had a tuft of small honey, brown curls on the top of her head.

"Hermione, meet your uncle James, your Godmother Lily and your Godfather Remus, they're our family!"

**Hope you liked it, Sorry if you think I made Sirius too harsh I just wanted to make sure his loyalty and love for Hermione know no bounds and were there from the very beginning. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and put it on story alert and their favourites list. **


End file.
